The Evil
by OrangeKitty81516
Summary: What happens when a mystery woman comes to Anna's and Elsa's village? What happens when she makes a secret of Anna's be spread through the village and Anna is never the same? This is just something that I want to happen if Frozen is made into a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I hope you like my Frozen FanFiction. It's just what I think should happen if there was a sequel to the famous Disney movie, Frozen. If you like the first few chapters I'm going to write, please review or Private Message me on any thoughts you have or ideas that should be included.**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

* * *

"Princess Anna, breakfast is ready for you", one of our many servants said though my bedroom door waking me from my relaxful sleep.

"Thank you", I replied and then heard footsteps start to head down the hall.

I don't know what has been happening to me lately but I have been very tired. I'd be going to bed a couple of hours after the sun goes down and then wont wake up until I am woken by someone. I guess it's because I have been feeling very warm these couple of weeks. Yet, It's very weird that I'm feeling warm when it's winter.

I haven't been wanting to complain though. Ever since Elsa saved me from being a human ice statue, she has been really protective and I'm really enjoying being able to walk free in the village and seeing many friendly faces. I mean I know Elsa said that she wasn't going to close the castle doors again but I have a feeling that she will to make sure I'm okay.

I walk into my closet and pull out my green and blue dress that has flowers at the bottom. I also pull out the pink cape and I put my outfit on. I put my hair in two braids like normal and I head down stairs for my breakfast.

Once I'm down I sit at our chestnut colored wooden table and I see Elsa eating.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

* * *

I look up from my plate to see my sister sit down across from me. I can see a painful look in her eyes. I start to get a little worried but I calm down. I'm probably just imaging it.

"Are you okay" I ask just for safety.

"Of course" was her only answer while she looked down. Right then I knew something was off. Anna never looks down at her feet when she talks to people, especially me. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter. Please review!:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I want to thank all of you who has reviewed, followed me, and favorite me and this story! So thank you to MakorraLove97,ceatorX33, Kitty1872, Gammily, and the guest who reviewed. Thanks also go out to MakorraLove97, Gammily, and Vero Diaz for favoring this story. Oh and I cant forget the people who are now following me and this story. So thank you to Gammily, HarveyC510, JesusFreak77, MakorraLove97, Pheonix the Shade goddess, RedSkyTiger, and sorry if I spelled any names wrong. Please le me know if I did. So here's chapter 2, ENJOY:)!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Anna walked out of the room and went somewhere, probably to the market to talk to Kristoff. I needed to find out what was wrong with Anna! She has been acting very strange as if someone went inside of her and changed her personality. Maybe the trolls would know if something was wrong with my sister. I start to walk outside to find Anna feeding Kristoff's reindeer;Sven and Olaf shaving ice with Kristoff.

"Anna, Kristoff. Can you do me a favor?" I asked with a pleading look. Anna shrugged but Kristoff actually said sure. I told them that I needed to see Kristoff's family, the trolls. Kristoff did look a little surprised but we were in his sled and moving in a moments time.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

I was a little surprised when Elsa asked to see the trolls. Maybe she did see me in pain. Maybe she was bringing me to see if I was okay. Oh no, she'll close the gates. I won't be able to see my people, the village, the outside world. I wont be able to see Kristoff! What am I going to do?!

* * *

**So sorry that this is tiny but I promise that on Monday you will have a long chapter that you'll love!:-) Please give me your thoughts on this chapter and I'll update Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one. I am so sorry that I didn't update when I said I did. have a reason though. I have been at home very sick with the flue. It was so bad that I had to go to the hospital. Yet, I'm all better now and I want to apologize by giving you a new chapter. I'm a little stumped on what I should do so please give me ideas for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

I saw the clearing of the trolls so called "home". Sven came to a halt as Kristoff, Elsa, and I got off the sleigh. I was in a lot of pain now, memories flooding my mind of the last time I was here. Yet, I was also having a strange feeling, like I came here as a child. I shook off the feeling though, why on earth would I come here? I mean the gates were closed for so long.

"you okay?", Elsa asked me as Kristoff went to wake everyone.

"I'm fine", I replied.

The ground started to shutter as all the trolls rolled in.

"Kristoff's back", they all cheered.

They then looked at Elsa and I ad started to whisper that the queen was here. Suddenly a large rock rolled up and unfolded himself to be the old and wise troll.

"I feel strange magic here" he said to Elsa.

"Your right, I don't know what it is but my sister is in a lot of pain and is very tired all of a sudden" she says while bringing me close to the old troll.

"I'm fine" I say as I'm kneeling down close to grandpapy.

"No your not. You have strange magic bubbling up inside if you that cant be released".

"Wait what. I don't have magic. You must be sensing my sister" I say trying to get out of the clearing. Yet, Kristoff grabs my arm and looks at Grandpapy. As he's holding my hand and staring at the old troll he has a strange face.

"Is she the same one.."

"yes", the troll says and that was the last thing remembered before I blacked out.


End file.
